Romance de Medianoche
by Cissy Black-Potter
Summary: .:Traducción:: Allen despierta con ganas de panqueques. ¿Qué es lo que lo detiene? No sabe como prepararlos, Oh! y el hecho de que hay alguien más en la cocina. Yullen
1. Sueños de medianoche

**Autor:** TheOwarimasu

**Titulo Original:** A Late Night Romance

_**D.Gray-man pertenece a :**_ Katsura Hoshino.

**Traductora:** Cissy Black-Potter

--

**Sueños de medianoche.**

**--**

_Ese olor…es tan dulce y ¿ese es un frasco de mermelada? NO. ¿A dónde vas? ¡No te vayas! Tengo hambre…_

La tranquilidad que traía la noche en el cuarto de Allen Walker fue roto por el sonido de un estomago hambriento

Allen se sentó aun con los ojos medio cerrados. Su estomago emitió otro sonido en señal de protesta por la falta de alimento y eso hizo que el muchacho se despertara aun más.

"Hmm, no se si eso fue una pesadilla", dijo en voz alta, "o un dulce y delicioso sueño…" divagando con las imágenes que su estomago le hacia ver.

Resulto que, pero no le sorprendió, que tenia hambre, y acababa de soñar con una de las mejores cosas en las que podía pensar. Bueno…por el momento.

Se quito las sabanas de encima y salio de la cama.

"Ah Estoy seguro que es lo suficientemente tarde como para que nadie se de cuenta si hago un pequeño viaje a la cocina. Jerry no se enteraría si el hacia algunos…espera, ¿Panqueques? ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer panqueques!"

Mientras se ponía una pantufla pensó en que si era una buena idea continuar con su 'misión' de media noche.

La decisión fue tomada a pesar de que su estomago gruño en señal de indignación.

"Esta bien, esta bien. Ya entendí." Mascullo como si tratara de tranquilizar su hambre.

Puso una mando sobre su vació estomago y utilizo la otra para abrir la puerta lentamente.

Sus pantuflas no hacían ningún ruido mientras bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina de la cafetería.

xxxxxx

Jerry le había mostrado la cocina antes, en gratitud por la forma en que disfrutaba su comida, así que Allen sabía a donde tenía que dirigirse.

Todo estaba en silencio pero aun así camino sin hacer ningún ruido hacía la puerta. Antes de que pudiera abrirla, noto una luz que pasaba por debajo de ella.

Sin tocar, abrió la puerta lentamente y hecho un vistazo alrededor.

Unos mechones de blanco cabello resbalaron sobre sus ojos mientras veía la espalda de alguien sentado en una mesa en medio del lugar. Vio su largo cabello atado en una coleta, así que era difícil distinguir el genero desde donde estaba.

Abriendo un poco más la puerta, la presencia de Allen fue notada y la otra persona se tenso.

Kanda quito la vista de su libro y volteo ver al intruso.

"¿Moyashi?" pregunto en voz alta.

* * *

**N de T:** Bueno, aquí voy con otra nueva traducción. Aunque tengo pensado traducir otras más.

Tengo que mejorar mi ingles además que hay muchos fics taaan lindos xD


	2. Primeros Pasos

**Autor:** TheOwarimasu

**Titulo Original:** A Late Night Romance

**D.Gray-Man pertenece a**_**:**_ Katsura Hoshino.

**Traductora:** Cissy Black-Potter

**--**

**Primeros Pasos.**

**--**

"Shhhh! Jeez, ¿Quieres que todos vengan aquí?" susurro Allen.

"Nadie es lo suficientemente entupido como para venir a menos que quieran hacerme enojar. O a menos que sean como tu" replicó Kanda.

"¿Estas diciendo que todos saben que vienes aquí por las noches?" Allen no pudo reprimir su _curiosidad_, olvidando el hecho de que se suponía que odiaba al joven de pelo largo que estaba enfrente de el.

"Todos tienes sus hábitos; tengo derecho a tener uno. ¿Algún problema con eso?" pregunto, agitando su cabello sobre su hombro.

_¿El siempre mueve su cabello de esa forma? No creo haberlo visto haciendo eso_… El asombro de Allen fue interrumpido cuando su estomago soltó otro embarazoso gruñido.

Allen se ruborizo, tosiendo un poco para disimular.

_Un momento, ¿Ruborizándose? Mierda, si Kanda me ve… _Pensando rápidamente, Allen dio un paso hacia atrás y golpeo el interruptor de la luz con el codo, haciendo que la cocina quedar en completa oscuridad.

"¡Maldición Moyashi! Enciende la luz de nuevo" gruño Kanda.

"Oh, um perdón. Uh…ya lo enciendo" Las mejillas de Allen ya no estaban sonrojadas así que prendió la luz, y camino hacia la ventanilla.

"Bien, Panqueques. Panqueques. Paaanqueeequeees,…" Allen continuo repitiendo esa palabra en las diferentes formas que pudo, tratando de encontrar una forma de hacerlos.

Kanda levanto la visa de su libro, para echarle un vistazo a Allen. "¿Qué tanto murmuras? No que me importe, um" añadió rápidamente, "pero empiezas a molestarme"

Allen se volteo y sonrió. "Perdón Kanda, es solo que…tengo muuucha hambre" añadiendo la ultima parte un dejo de desesperación.

_Puedo dejar de odiarlo si sabe como hacer panqueques. ¡Por favor, tienes que saber como hacer panqueques!_ Rogó Allen mentalmente.

"No eres capaz de hacer algo por ti mismo, ¿verdad?" le pregunto Kanda a Allen.

"Buuuenoo, Seria maravilloso si tu supieras hacer panqueques. Nunca tuve a nadie que me enseñara a cocinar…ya sabes…" Allen se cayo, preguntándose si Kanda le aventaría algo o se _¿pondría de pie?_

_¿Quiere panqueques? ¿En mitad de la noche? No podría recordar la ultima vez que comí panqueques…_ pensó para si mismo.

Kanda, inesperadamente, sintió un poco de simpatía por el más pequeño. "Yo se un poco" dijo caminando hacía un muy confundido Allen.

Viendo esa expresión en el rostro de Allen, Kanda se acerco, "¿Qué?" pregunto.

"N-nada, quiero decir, es solo que me sorprende que sepas cocinar" mintió Allen.

"Che, hay muchas cosas que nadie sabe que puedo hacer" añadió Kanda.

"¿En serio? Apostaría que solo eres bueno peleando y siendo un dolor en le trasero" replico Allen.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?" respondió Kanda.

Extrañamente, el no hizo nada por sacar a Mugen de su funda; siempre hacia eso.

_¿Por qué no he muerto? ¿Por qué esto se parece mucho a …¿flirtear?_ La mente de Allen no paraba de darle vueltas a esas preguntas que no podía responder y solo rió en silencio.

"Tienes razón, perdón, de todas formas, voy a seguir tus enseñanzas." dijo Allen con una reverencia a modo de burla.

Kanda no pudo pensar, por su vida y de toda la soba que había comido en su vida, ¿el porque estaba ayudando al extraño, enano y baka moyashi?

* * *

**N de T:** Wooo!! Segundo capitulo, espero que este bien traducido n.nU

Gracias a Kyoko Himura y a .kilian.por sus reviews.


End file.
